dassyndikatfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgendämmerung
Lautlose Wesen .. stets in dunkler Kluft gehüllt, ruhig und diszipliniert warten sie. Sie warten auf den Moment in dem ihre Klinge die Kehle ihres Opfers zu durchtrennen vermag. Die Gerüchte um jene Wesen verstreuen wenige Schlagworte durchs Land die nur beinahe erklären um was es sich bei diesem Klan handelt. "Ravenholdt" .. "Assassinen" "Fenvarien" "Mörder" .. Alles Wörter die durch die Länder raunen und jedermann die Haare im Nacken sträuben sollten. So eiskalt .. und rücksichtlos die Mitglieder jenes Klans auch sein mögen, sie folgen den Idealen die wohl nur sie zu verstehen vermögen. Ihre Leidenschaft ist es, sich im Verborgenen zu halten. Stets das Ziel im Fokus und immer darauf bedacht schnell und tödlich zu handeln. Die Morgendämmerung, der Klan der Familie Fenvarien wo sie sich aufhalten wissen nur wenige, und jene die es wissen .. nun deren Leben wird wohl nicht mehr von langer Dauer sein. Geschichte Vor langer Zeit als die Nachtelfen noch in Hyjal lebten, gab es neben den Mondpriester und Druiden eine weitere spezielle Gruppierung von Nachtelfen in vielen verschiedenen Teilen der Elfenlande verteilt. Diese Nachtelfen lebten so versteckt, dass man von ihnen nur Legenden hörte, man hat ihnen Dunkle Kräfte zugesagt. Ein Dorf welches versteckt in den Tiefen Wäldern gebaut wurde, wurde von solchen Nachtelfen bewohnt. Sie nannten sich den Klan Fenvarien, ein Klan welcher ausschließlich aus Schattenläufern oder Assassinen bestand. Sie arbeiteten verdeckt und waren Meister ihres Handwerks, des Lautlosen Tötens. Sie waren stets darauf bedacht in jeder Hinsicht die Perfektion zu erreichen, egal was sie taten, sie taten es mit Sorgfalt. Sie wurden Ausgebildet um ein Leben des Versteckens und Erduldens in der Dunkelheit zu fristen. Doch ein Elf Verlies unerwartet diesen Klan. Der erste Elf seit Jahrhunderten, der Verrat beging. Sein Name war Athavariel Fenvarien, und er sollte fortan nie mehr ruhig schlafen können. Von seinen ehemaligen Kameraden verfolgt bis sein Blut die Erde Tränkt. Nach ihm allerdings trat ebenfalls sein älterer Bruder, Gakuro Fenvarien aus und hat die nächsten hundert Jahre damit verbracht seinen Bruder zu suchen. Er fand ihn erst, Jahre nach der Vernichtung Nordrassils in einer von Menschen Angeführten Auftragsmörderliga - auch genannt Haus Ravenholdt. Gakuro trat ebenfalls der Auftragsmörderliga bei, fest in dem Glauben seinen jüngeren Bruder niemals mehr von der Seite zu weichen und ihn zu beschützen hatten sie den Auftrag von Jorach Ravenholdt bekommen, eine schlagkräftige Gruppe Assassinen von Nachtelfen heran zu ziehen, sie sollten die neuen Wurzeln von Ravenholdt sein, denn allseits bekannt ist, dass Nachtelfen kräftiger und gewandter als Menschen sind, und sie werden dazu Uralt. Athavariel und Gakuro willigten ein und gingen unter der Aufsicht von Tarira Ravenholdt (der Tochter von Jorach Ravenholdt) an die Arbeit. Sie hatten schon sehr bald einige Anwerber in der Gruppe, doch es galt die besten unter ihnen auszulesen, denn nicht alle hatten die Psychische Festigkeit für einen Assassinen. In die enge Auswahl kamen Ravariel Nachttänzer, Narlenna Fenvarien geb. Nachttänzer, Andariel Fenvarien, Nadhril Vymroth, Alogar Schattenauge und viele mehr. Während jener zeit in Ravenholdt, des stetigen Aufbaus was immer wieder von Problemen und Auseinandersetzungen mit den Wachen Sturmwinds unterbrochen wurde. Immer mehr merkten die Nachtelfischen Assassinen wie sehr ihre Arbeit unter dem Druck der Politik lastet. Jeder will Ravenholdt engagieren, doch ein Fehler und die Gefahr aufzufliegen, bedrohte die gesamte Existenz Ravenholdts. Sie konnten sich nicht auf ihre versteckte Lage in den Bergen verlassen. Diese Probleme und der Letztere Angriff von Feldwebel Keith des 102. Infanterieregiment Sturmwinds wodurch das Anwesen erheblichen Schaden nahm führten Athavariel zu der Entscheidung abtrünnig zu werden. Unter Drängen seines Freundes Ravariel Nachttänzer, entschloss er sich dazu Ravenholdt zu verlassen. Nun war er nicht mehr ein gejagter von Fenvarien sondern auch von Ravenholdt, denn diesen Verrat würden sie nie ungesühnt lassen. Von da an ließen sie sich in einem von den Zwergen geräumten Schutzbunker um sich neu zu formieren, sich neue Ziele zu setzen und Ordnung rein zu bringen. Doch seine Leute waren so aufgewühlt und voller Spannung, dass es zu so starken internen Streitigkeiten führte, dass Athavariel die Gruppe aufgelöst hatte, jeder sollte seine Wege gehen und jeder der seinen Eid Athavariel gegenüber als einen Eid der Ewigkeit sehen würde, so wusste Athavariel wird er ihm Loyal folgen wenn er ihn rufen würde. Es vergingen einige Monate wo Athavariel, Gakuro und Andariel sowie ein paar andere ziellos umher streiften und ein paar Aufträge ausführten bevor er wieder alle zusammengerufen hat. Doch es kamen nicht alle, denn Ravariel, Vymroth, Alogar und einige andere glaubten ihren Eid für Erfüllt und entschieden sich alleine zu arbeiten. Wobei Ravariel Nachttänzer später der Sturmsäblerlegion beitrat und für Athavariel einen innigen Hass empfand. Athavariel einte die neue Gruppierung und gab ihnen den Namen Morgendämmerung um metaphorisch die Balance zwischen Licht und Finsternis in der Seele eines jeden dazustellen. Sie hielten sich lange in Feralas auf um den Blicken der Welt zu entgehen damit sie sich neu aufbauen konnten. Doch Darnassus rückte ihnen gefährlich nahe, da Athavariel ihr Anführer vor einigen Jahren ins Exil geschickte wurde. Athavariel engagierte Nadhril Vymroth und andere seiner ehemaligen Gefährten die ihm immer noch wie Freunde waren um der Sturmsäblerlegion dazu zu zwingen aus Selbstschutz Athavariels Exil aufzuheben wofür sie forderten, dass Athavariel seine Assassinen zurückpfeifen würde. Sein Plan ging auf, nachdem der Vertrag unterzeichnet wurde wechselte Morgendämmerung erneut ihren Standort, diesmal zur Jagdhütte Quel'Danil im Hinterland. Dort hatten sie die Zeit und die Ruhe sich neu zu strukturieren, doch in einem so abgeschnittenen Land war es nur schwer an neue Novizen zu gelangen. So zogen sie nach einiger Zeit Frisch gestärkt nach Astranaar wo sie sich erstmals bis heute niedersetzten, direkt unter mehr als Viertausend Nachtelfischen Häupter gelang es ihnen diskret unterzutauchen, jeder hatte seine Unterkunft, sogar ein Gemeinschaftshaus besetzten sie. Es hat nicht lange gedauert bis die alten Legenden aus Hyjal über Fenvarien nun in Astranaar ihre runde machen. Diesmal ging es um Morgendämmerung und dem Schatten von Teldrassil, unter welchem Pseudonym Athavariel besser bekannt ist. Die Anfragen und aufnahmen nahmen drastisch zu, viele Interessenten vor allem Waldläufer waren interessiert an der Gemeinschaft und ihren Antrieb ein Leben in den Schatten zu führen. Jetzt wo sich langsam die Auseinandersetzungen mit der Sturmsäblerlegion entspannt hat, begab sich Athavariel mit seiner Gefährtin Narlenna Fenvarien nach Darnassus um das Gespräch mit den Sturmsäblern zu suchen und den älteren Bruder Narlennas, welcher frisch Vater von Zwillingen wurde zu besuchen. Athavariel kam ein paar Tage, nachdem er einer Diplomatin der Sturmsäblerlegion das Leben der Mitglieder der Morgendämmerung näher brachte in die Verhandlungen mit den Oberhäuptern Darnassus'. Sein Anliegen war es ab sofort für Darnassus zu arbeiten, ihrem Volk zu helfen in dem sie den Geheimdienst für Darnassus darstellen und Aufträge für die Kasten von Darnassus auszuführen. Die Oberhäupter gingen darauf ein und Morgendämmerung war nun offiziell eine Teilstreitkraft der Armee Darnassus', der Geheimdienst welcher intern sowie extern zum wohl Darnassus arbeitet und unter anderem dafür zuständig ist Verräter in den eigenen Reihen ausfindig zu machen, sowie außer halb der Länder der Nachtelfen aufzuspüren und auszuschalten. Auf dass sie keine Geheimnisse preis geben. Jeder der ein Feind und Verräter von Darnassus ist, sollte ab nun Furcht vor der Dunkelheit haben. Strukturen und Ränge Morgendämmerung ist eine klar strukturierte Einheit von Assassinen, welche sehr dem des Klans Fenvarien ähnelt, diese entwickelten ein spezielles System, um die Geheimhaltung ihrer Organisation zu sichern. 3 verschiedene Schichten wurden entwickelt, jeder mit seinem speziellen Fachgebiet und seiner eigenen Verantwortung. 'Hierarchie' Quel'shan'do: Der Quel'shan'do (Großmeister) ist der Anführer und Kopf des Klans, er weiß über alles Bescheid und entscheidet im Ernstfall was wie gemacht werden muss. Wenn der Quel'shan'do stirbt wird einer der Dae'shan'do von den Assassinen ausgewählt um seine Position einzunehmen. Dae'shan'do: Die Dae'shan'do (Schattenmeister) sind vom Quel'shan'do persönlich ausgewählte Assassinen, welche meistens Familienmitglieder des Quel'shan'dos waren oder herausragende Assassinen des Klans welche sich mehr als einmal bewährt haben. Die Dae'shan'do kontrollieren die Aktivitäten und entscheiden, was die Assassinen zu welchem Preis ausführen. Sie sind weise Elfen, die bestens über alles informiert sind. Ihre Entscheidungen treffen sie auf der Grundlage eines philosophischen Verständnisses der Gesamtheit des Universums. Der wahre Dae'shan'do war ein Verfechter der Harmonie und nahm nur selten aktiv an einer Operation teil. Natürlich beinhaltete sein Training Kampftechniken und Spionagetechniken, aber ihre Fachgebiete waren Strategie und effektives Anführen. Shan'do: Die Shan'do (Meister) sind die höchsten Assassinen der Mittelschicht und gehören zu den Erfahrensten und talentiertesten Assassinen des Klans, ihre Aufgabe besteht darin die Schüler auszubilden und die Assassinen in ihren Missionen anzuführen. Es ist ihre Aufgabe darauf zu achten, dass die Mission korrekt und sauber ausgeführt Werden und garantieren somit eine höhere Erfolgschance. Es kam auch schon vor, dass die Shan'do alleine oder zu zweit auf besonders Heikle Missionen geschickt wurden welche man nur in einer kleinen Zahl ausführen kann, diese Missionen haben meist die höchste gefährlichkeitsstufe. Außerdem ist es die Aufgabe des Shan'dos die Sicherheit des Klans zu gewährleisten, sie bemühen sich interne Stresssituationen zu regeln um die Sicherheit des Klans zu gewährleisten und potenzielle Verräter Frühzeitig auszumachen. Dae'Serrar: Die Dae'Serrar (Schattenklinge) sind die Mittelsmänner im Klan. Wenn ein Auftraggeber die Dienste eines Assassinen-Clans in Anspruch nehmen will, dann entsendet er einen Boten in ein Gebiet, in dem sich bekanntermaßen die Dae'Serrar aufhalten. Dies konnte ein entlegenen Gebiet sein, oder aber Fischerdörfer oder Vergnügungsviertel. Der Dae'Serrar setzt sich dann mit dem Boten in Verbindung, wobei er jedes Mal anders verkleidet den Kontakt aufnimmt. Der Dae'Serrar informiert den Dae'shin'do über den Auftrag. Dieser wiegt dann die Beweggründe ab und lässt zuerst Hintergrundinformationen einholen, bevor er einwilligt oder ablehnt. Aber auch der Auftraggeber vertraute den Assassinen in der Regel nicht gleich, sondern ließ zuerst einen fingierten Auftrag ausführen. Denn Verrat und Intrigen waren oftmals eine Bedrohung. Agar'Serrar: Die Agar'Serrar (Blutklinge) sind die höheren ausführenden Assassinen des Klans. Ihre Aufgabe ist es die Pläne durchzuführen. Die Agar'Serrar sind es, um die sich all die fantastischen Legenden woben. Sie sind diejenigen, die am Ende den Mord ausführen, die Brücke sabotieren oder die Tore einer Festung für die eigenen Truppen öffnen. Sie lebten in der ständigen Gefahr, bei ihren Aufträgen entdeckt zu werden und mussten auf sich alleine gestellt überleben können. Serrar: Die Serrar (Klinge) sind die niedrigeren ausführenden Assassinen des Klans. Sie wurden Frisch ausgebildet und haben meistens die Aufgabe das Dorf zu bewachen und die Umgebung des Dorfes zu sichern. Ihre Prüfung nach der Ausbildung ist die Geduld, sie müssen zuverlässig und geschickt genug sein um bei den Aufträgen mitwirken zu dürfen, außerdem zeigen sie durch Penibles sichern und bewachen des Dorfes ihren wert für den Klan. Wenn ein Serrar mit auf die Missionen darf ist er seiner Prüfungsende sehr nahe und es ist meistens das Zeichen bald aufzusteigen. Allerdings wird auf den Missionen erstmals festgestellt ob sie bereit sind und bekommen eher sekundäre Aufgaben. Wenn ein Serrar oft genug mitgegangen war wird er in der Regel befördert. Thero'san: Die Thero'san (Ehrwürdiger Schüler) sind die Lehrlinge des Klans und wurden von den Shin'dos oder im Sonderfall von anderen Mitgliedern des Klans ausgebildet, ihnen werden keine besonderen und zentralen Aufgaben zugewiesen, sie Leben im Dorf und werden Tag für Tag ausgebildet. Sie dürfen im größten fall einen leichten Auftrag mit einem Shin'do ausführen oder Informationen über andere Gemeinschaften zusammentragen. Am Ende ihrer Lehre werden sie von einem Dae'shin'do geprüft und für bereit oder nicht bereit befunden. Novize: Der Novize ist der neu im Klan aufgenommene Assassine und ist im untersten Stand. Er wird in keines der Geheimnisse eingeweiht und kennt im Best Fall nicht mal die Dae- und Quel'shin'dos. Sie haben weder das Vertrauen noch den Respekt der anderen Mitglieder welchen sie sich mit der zeit erarbeiten müssen. Die Neulinge die bereits erfahrene oder gar Meisterliche Assassinen sind werden von den Dae'shin'dos geprüft und zum Serrar befördert. Denn er muss bevor er ein Absolutes Mitglied wird seine Loyalitäts und Geduldsprüfung als Beschützer des Klans durchstehen. Die Novizen die noch Jung und unverbraucht sind werden zu Thero'sans und langsam an die Geheimnisse und uralten Lehren des Klans heran geführt, auf dass auch sie irgendwann Serrars werden. Ausbildung Der Meister im Klan bildet entweder ein oder mehrere Schüler aus, kommt darauf an wie die Konzentration der Frischlinge ist. Er ist für sie der Hauptzuständige und wenn sie fragen oder bitten haben ist er ihre Anlaufstelle. Es gibt aber oftmals eine Zeitspanne dass der Meister nicht da ist, und zwar wenn er eine Mission zu erfüllen hat. Allerdings kommt es auch oftmals dazu, dass der Meister mit den Schülern Aufträge bekommt der untersten Kathegorie die zu erfüllen sind. Damit sie ein Gefühl für die Praxis bekommen. Jeder Meister hat verschiedene Mittel und Methoden seine Schüler auszubilden, allerdings müssen sie alle am Ende ihrer Ausbildungen dem Standard eines Assassinen entsprechen. Prüfung Die Prüfungen werden von einem Schattenmeister abgenommen, es ist seine Entscheidungen in welchen speziellen Fachgebieten er eine Stichprobe von den Schülern nimmt und was er von ihnen erwartet. Allerdings ist es sicher, dass der Schattenmeister Sachen im Rahmen des Machbaren verlangt. Der Grund warum die Schattenmeister den Schüler Prüfungen und nicht ihr Meister, ist um zu verhindern, dass der Meister aus Sympathie zu seinen Schülern zu milde Prüfungsaufgaben abnimmt. Der Ableger thumb|292px Die Jüngste Errungenschaft des Klans ist ein Menschlicher Ableger in Sturmwind, er hat zur Aufgabe die Aufträge die in den Menschenreichen Ausgeführt werden sollen zu erledigen und die Kirche und Politik sowie andere Gruppierungen und Ereignisse im Auge zu behalten um diese Informationen an Athavariel und somit auch an Darnassus weiter zu geben. Der Menschliche Ableger wird genauso Rangiert wie der Klan nur mit den Menschlichen begriffen für die Ränge. Ihre Auftrags Definition ist dieselbe, nur dass sie für Athavariel und somit auch Darnassus arbeiten ist es von noch größerer Wichtigkeit ihre Zugehörigkeit zu verbergen. Der Ableger wurde wegen dem Sinnbild gegründet, dass Nachtelfen die halbe Welt umreisen müssen um dann Auffällig in einem Menschlichen Reich Aufträge auszuführen, was unsinnig und absolut abwegig ist. Deswegen nutzt man die Rasse des Volkes in dessen Ländern man Arbeiten muss, um flexibel und ungesehen zu bleiben. Der momentane Leiter des Ablegers ist Qaril Ramirez Regeln und Lehren Lehren Die 5 Wege zum Lauteren Herzen. Wann immer man traurig, unglücklich, krank, verwundet oder verzweifelt ist, sollte man sich an diese fünf Gebote erinnern. #Vergiss deine Trauer, Wut, Neid und Hass. Lass sie vorbeiziehen wie Rauch in einem Atemzug. Gib dich solchen Gefühlen nicht hin. #Weiche nicht vom Pfad der Rechtschaffenheit ab. Du solltest ein Leben leben, das einem Elfen würdig ist. Diese einfache Philosophie ist es, die von Weisen seit vielen Zeitaltern wiederholt wird. #Halte nicht an Gier, Luxus oder deinem Ego fest. Wenn du die Kampfkünste nur für deinen Eigennutzen lernst und immer versuchst von anderen abhängig zu sein, nur weil es einfacher ist, wirst du von diesen drei Wünschen kontrolliert – selbst wenn du einen hohen Rang in den Kampfkünsten erreicht hast. Diese drei Wünsche verzerren nicht nur die Kampfkünste sondern auch die Lebendigkeit. Wenn Elfen sterben, gibt es zwei Wege zum Tod: Freude und Leid. Freude ist hier im himmlischen Sinne gemeint, und nicht Vergnügen oder Vergangenheit. Wenn man diese Stufe im Leben erreicht hat, erkennt man sein wahres Ziel im Leben. #Du solltest Leiden, Trauer oder Hass so wie sie sind akzeptieren und sie als Chance der Schatten für eine Prüfung ansehen. Es ist der nobelste Geist im Ewigen Gesetz des Überlebens im Verborgenen, alles als Segen der Natur anzusehen. Wenn du versuchst etwas durchzusetzen, wird dein guter Wille manchmal von einigen Leuten, die von ihrem eigenen Egoismus besessen sind, als schlecht dargestellt. #Sei mit beidem, deiner Zeit und deinem Geist voll im Ehrenhaften Weg engagiert und sei mit deinem Geist tief auf die Kriegskunst ausgerichtet. Lies zwischen den Zeilen der Geschichte der verstorbenen Kameraden und du wirst die Einstellungen und Methoden lernen, die du im Training beachten solltest. Regeln Die Vereidigung nach der Erfolgreichen Ausbildung: "Was ist dein Leben?" - "Der Klan ist mein Leben" "Was ist dein Schicksal?" - "Meine Pflicht ist mein Schicksal" "Was ist deine Furcht?" - "Zu versagen ist meine Furcht" "Was ist dein Lohn?" - "Die Erlösung ist mein Lohn" "Was ist dein Werkzeug?" - "Der Tod ist mein Werkzeug" "Was ist dein Versprechen?" - "Ewiger Dienst ist mein Versprechen" Die Grundregeln des Klans *Absolute Verschwiegenheit *Diskretion *Töte keine Unschuldigen *Respektiere das Leben *Ehre und respektiere deine Vorgesetzten *Gehorsam Absolute Verbote im Klan *Übergriffe auf Mitglieder des Klans ohne Autorisierung und gegen den Willen des Gegenübers. *Mord und Vergewaltigung eines Klanmitgliedes. *Verrat. *Strickte Befehlsverweigerung. Auswirkungen *Das Brechen der Grundregeln wird mit harten und schmerzhaften strafen geahndet. *Das Ausführen eines Absoluten Verbotes zieht in den meisten Fällen die Todesstrafe mit sich, in Einzelfällen Strafen die einen Todesnahen Körperlichen Zustand herbeiführen. Grundrechte *Jeder im Klan hat ein Recht auf Psychische Unversehrtheit. *Jeder im Klan darf den Sexuellen Kontakt zu anderen - auch hohen Mitgliedern, sowie dem Großmeister ablehnen. Aufnahme Rassen Morgendämmerung nimmt folgende Rassen auf: *Nachtelfen *Menschen Klassen Der Klan nimmt folgende Klassen auf: *Schurken *Jäger Es können aber auch ooc andere Klassen sein, dies muss vorher ooc abgesprochen werden, dass ihr z.b. keinen Krieger sondern Jäger oder Schurken spielt. Allerdings muss es eine Klasse sein, die Lederrüstungen tragen kann. Nun die Grundvoraussetzung fürs IC und OOC: OOC: Ihr solltet gutes und vor allem faires sowie authentisches Rollenspiel liefern. Ihr solltet ein funktionierendes Flag-Addon besitzen. Ihr solltet ein wenig was über Lore wissen und euch im Vorfeld über Assassinen/Ninjas usw. informiert haben. Ic: Euer Charakter sollte glaubwürdig sein! (Bitte keine Superhelden etc.) Eurer Charakter sollte sich auch einer militärischen Rangfolge unterordnen können und nicht immer im Mittelpunkt stehen müssen. Euer Charakter sollte nicht davor scheuen seinem Stand entsprechende Rüstung zu tragen. Wenn ihr aufgenommen werden wollt, müsst ihr Ic Athavariel, Gakuro oder Qaril um Aufnahme bitten. Mitglieder Mitglieder von Morgendämmerung: Sonstiges *Die Gilde ist derzeit Inaktiv. Kategorie:Morgendämmerung Kategorie:Gilden